Wanting More
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and a co-write with nyelator and his brother. In this one Vince isn't happy with the ratings so comes up a tournament prison idea but as ratings go up he still isn't pleased. How far will he take it? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Vince came in from his house reading the Diva ratings and he isn't to happy with the ratings at all. He has a plan and called a local prison and had to do a lot of paperwork to get his plan approved. Which prison's have worked with him before just not to this scale.

"Stephanie" calls Vince

"Dad? What are you doing here at this hour?" asks Stephanie, confused

She was about to pack for the evening, Hunter was just as confused, he usually calls when he's about to show up. She is in her red long dress tonight, which is perfect as it is the same dress she wore when she got arrested on live tv.

"I saw the ratings for the diva's and I am not happy." says Vince

"Of course that's why you're here." says Steph

"What does that mean?" asks Vince

"Nothing." says Steph

She should have known that's the only reason he'd be visiting it's all business for him.

"So what's do you want us to do, we've followed your plan to a T on how you want things done." says Steph

"I have a new plan" says Vince

"What exactly is that?" asks Steph

"I will take fifteen of our girls and send them to prison. These divas' are wrestlers that have a hard time following directions those being: Carmella, Alexa, Emma, Nikki, Brie, Mandy, Maryse, Summer, Eva,Sasha, Charlotte, Dana, Lana, Paige, and Natalya. The warden will be a former legend and the guards will be: AJ, Kaitlyn, and Trish.I already called them and they agreed. I call it WWE lock up, I also don't want them to know it is to boost ratings. Here is the rules: it's a tournament and you have to win this tournament to move on, if you win you get released back into the world but the loser's have to keep fighting till they win but the last person that has not won will have to spend thirty more days in prison and then after they will be released from WWE. " says Vince

"Wait you can't fire them with no grounds." says Hunter

"Temporarily, until I say. So I suggest they better be ready to fight. Any other questions?" asks Vince

"You said there is 16 prisoners that's only 15, who is your last prisoner?" asks Steph

"You" says Vince

"What?!" asks Steph, she was in complete shock from the beginning of this but this really shocks her.

He moves out of the way and police come over and handcuff her after spreading her legs and checking for weapons on her and send her away to the police car backstage, everyone still there watches wondering what is going on as she yells back at Vince.

"It's just business, baby. Do as you're told." says Vince "Hey you. *pointing to a cop* Alexa, and Dana is inside get them too."

The cop nods and arrests Alexia and Dana after reading them rights and checking them for weapons. Alexia is in a Freddy Kruger kind of outfit where she has a red and black shirt with Green and Red shorts underneath, red and black boots with green knee pads and a glove that is like a skeleton hand is holding on to hers, with a fake skellington hand as the top and a red and and green bottom . Where as Dana is in a black jumpsuit that is studded down the middle and opens up to a see through material in the sides of her breast down the middle of her chest stopping at a silver circle that goes around the middle just beneath and another silver circle where a belt would be and silver around the sleeves of the top half of it and collar. She is also wearing black gloves that go to her elbows and are open fingered. He walks on to his car and looks at the other officers and nods, they look at the notes and get going, their first target being Maryse. As it is the Halloween, she is at a costume party as she said on Twitter and Tumblr what she was doing, and took pictures of her in her costume. She is in blue dress that opens, her hair is up in a ponytail and she has fishnet stockings on with black heels it also just so happens to say cop on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse was talking with some friends with some friends when the police come in and one of the cops go up to her.

"Maryse Ouellet." says the cop

"Yes?" asks Maryse, she turns the round and blinks to see a cop near her

"You're under arrest, come with us quietly." says the cop

"On what grounds?!" asks Maryse

"Come with us we can talk about it later." says cop 2

They grab her wrist but she pulls away from them.

"I am not going with you, I didn't do anything!" says Maryse

"You have to come with us, ma'am. Come with us calmly." says the cop

"No! Get away from me." says Maryse, she backs up getting ready to fight anyone who comes near to her.

She knows she shouldn't be fighting police officers but this is ridiculous. They grab her again and she fights them off and runs for the exit looking for Miz. He actually had the day off so he could go with her. A bigger cop grabs her and literally has to drag her out of there with her fighting the whole way out of the building.

"Let go!" I didn't do anything! Stop it!" says Maryse

The cops act like they can't hear her and start reading her rights to the car and finally get her handcuffed behind her and into the car. Where she tries to calm down and catch her breath, wondering why this is happening, the cops don't talk to her the whole way to the station and put her in a cell with Stephanie, Alexia, Sasha,Charlotte,and Dana. The next target is Carmella. Carmella was out to dinner in her black fedora hat, purple lipstick, grey mascara, a silver dress with black outlined shapes and a fringed choker, and her chest was showing a bit but she was still covered up for the most part.

"Carmella Damme." says a cop

She turns around very annoyed that someone would wreck a romantic evening, especially someone who doesn't even sound like a fan. She was just as confused as Maryse when she saw the cops.

"Can I help you?" asks Carmella

"Stand up, you're under arrest." says the cop

"On what grounds?!" asks Carmella, outraged

"Come on, don't cause a scene we have to go." says the cop

"Uh no. You can go by yourself, I am not going anywhere. I didn't break any laws." says Carmella

She turns back to her date, hoping they would go away.

"Damme. Stand up. You have to come with us." says the cop

"I don't have to do jack shit. Go the fuck away!" says Carmella

Two cops lift her up and she kicks them both.

"Leave me the hell, alone! I am not going with you." says Carmella

"You don't have a choice, Carmella. Instead of ruining everyone else's meal, come quietly." says cop 2

"Is this your typical good cop bad cop? And me interrupting meals?! You're the ones trying to arrest me with no grounds!" says Carmella

"You want grounds? Okay. Resisting arrest. Let's go." says cop 1

Like Maryse they end up having the bigger cop dragging her out as she tries to fight away from the cop. She knows she can pay bail for this arrest but they didn't have a real reason to begin with to arrest her. She has to take a breath and calm down from where they arrest her and check her for weapons, they didn't check Maryse as they could see even in that light she wasn't hiding anything. They drive her to the station and handcuff her next to Stephanie, Alexia, Sasha,Charlotte,Dana, and Maryse in the cell so she won't try to escape, the door was broken but they didn't take the chance to tell them that. They then go to the beach where Emma,Eva, and Mandy are at. They are relaxing on their towels: Emma is in her light blue mixed with black and a tint of sea green matching two piece bikini that has two tiny gold hoops tied on the sides with black string on the bottom half of her suit and both top and bottom has black rims and her hair braided in pigtails. Eva is in a two piece bikini that was completely black even the strings and rims and strings and the main bottom is sea green and her top is a pattern of sea green and light sky blue. Mandy is in black and white striped bikini with an anchor charm on her shorts and on her cups of the bikini top is a black line going through the center. Sasha is in a black crop top that opens in the middle and a long black skirt, and Charlotte is in a navy blue tank top that has "Charlotte 2nd Nature" on the front of it and splits in the middle to go into a v-neck, and blue jeans, as she forgot that they were hanging out at the beach.

"Eva Marie, Emma Dashwood, Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, and Mandy Rose, you are under arrest. Come on ladies." says the cop

"What?!" says the girls in shock

"Come on." says the second cop

The girls looked at each other and then at the kids around them, before getting up and putting their arms behind their back letting the cops arrest them and read their rights to them. The cops let them put their towels around them. They get drove to the department where they are put in the same cell as Carmella, Stephanie, Alexia, Sasha,Charlotte, Dana, and Maryse. They then head to Natalya's house next as they were in the state where Natalya lives she easily can go home after the show. She was taking a nap but didn't feel like getting out a clean pair of pajamas, she wanted to shower first after her nap so she was in a black sports bra with floral pattern and black pants. She was exhausted that day and in pain, she landed hard into the poll. The ring of the doorbell wakes her up, she groaned and answered the door.

"What the hell does a girl have to do to get some sleep?" asks Natalya

"Natalya Hart" says the first cop

"Officer? What's going on?" asks Natalya

"Natalya Hart, you are under arrest, please put on some shoes on and put your hands behind your back." says the officer

She's stunned and doesn't know what to say or do except do as she's told, though like the others wonders what's going on. She knows she didn't break any laws, she let's them pat her down and read her rights as they handcuff her. She gets lead to the station then into the cell, they then go to Lana's and Paige's shared hotel in their two different rooms, like Natalya they wore worn out but had plans together to go to the bar to have a girls night, Natalya cancelled on them which they didn't blame her that shoulder looked awful. Lana took out her bun and was in bed in her work clothes in this case: a blue blazer jacket with gold buttons and a matching skirt, letting her shoes slide off, she heads in the shower and when she gets out of it she digs through her suitcase and puts on her green dress that goes to her knees and opens in a slit with criss crossed lines and she has her brown boots that tie up the front ready to go. She crashes on the bed and isn't asleep twenty minutes when there is a knock on the door. She thinks it's Rusev and he just forgot his key so goes to answer it. She has to blink a few times to see that it isn't Rusev instead it is the police.

"Can I help you?" asks Lana

"Lana Perry-Rusev?" asks the second cop this time

"Yes, what is it?" asks Lana

"Put on shoes and come with us, you and Paige Bevis is under arrest. My partner is heading to her room now." says the second cop

Lana does as she's told and follows the cop after having her rights read to her down the cop car and waits in confusion.

"What's going on ? What did we do?" asks Lana

The officer doesn't answer her just stands next to the car. In Paige's room, she had the same idea of Lana, which was to get a shower and nap. She was in her work clothes which in this case was her black jeweled motorcycle jacket , her black and corset top that has the front crossed to show a star/pentagram on the front and matching bottoms but it doesn't have the star on it it has fishnet leggings connected to them and her black boots as well. She got her shower and looks through her bag for clothes, she decides on her black pants with holes in the knees, a black crop top that goes down to her belly button and her black motorcycle jacket. She hears a knock on the door and looks through the peephole and sees the cops, she peeks out through the door only sticking out her head.

"This isn't exactly a good time, what is it you need?" asks Paige

"Paige Bevis, you and Lana are under arrest. Come out with your hands up where I can see them." says the cop

She blinks at him and looks for those prank camera's , the boys are always pranking her.

"Are you serious?" asks Paige

"Dead serious ma'am. Please come with me." says the cop

"Can I get dressed first?" asks Paige

"Oh right, yes of course." says the cop, clearing his throat

" Thanks" she says sarcastically

She tosses on her stripped black and white tee shirt crop top and black spandex shorts, she was going to wear and follows the officer out with her hands handcuffed and her rights being read to her as she walks out calmly. Lana moves over and gives her room to sit down. They are both driven to the station as well where they are put in the cell. Summer was in the gym downstairs so the cop went to her next, she was on the treadmill where she was in white workout pants that has grey underneath, it is folded over to show the grey and she is in a white sports bra with tiny black rectangles throughout with an arrow coming out on the top of the rectangles on the bra with matching work out pants and a pair of nike's.

"Summer Rae" calls the cop

She can't hear him over her music so he goes over and presses stop on the machine getting her machine. She has to stop before she falls and gets hurt from the abrupt stop of the treadmill.

"Hey! Are you trying to hurt me?!" asks Summer, turning to the person who was turning off her machine

"Summer Rae, you're under arrest." says the officer, ignoring her complaint

"What?! Why?!" asks Summer

"Please come with me." says the officer

She looks at him stunned and climbs off of the treadmill, they take her phone for "evidence" and pat her down as her rights are read to her then handcuff her before putting her in the car with Lana and Paige.

"You two too?" asks Summer

"Yeah. We don't know why either." says Lana

"For now just go with it." says Paige, though she hated it too

"Alright" says Summer

After dropping them off in the same cell they take one more car and head for the the celebrity esque gimmick where Kim Kardashian, Megan Fox, Iggy Azalea, Brie and Nikki are all drunk to the point it's a wonder that they are standing. Nikki is in a red dress that zips up the middle and gold studded throughout the dress, she leaves it a little bit unzipped to show off her chest a bit. Brie is in black leather pants, a black crop top and a white top that buttons up the front but she has only two buttons closed up.

"Kim Kardashian, Megan Fox, Iggy Azalea, Nicole Bella and Brianna Bella." says the second cop

They all look at them confused on what was going on.

"You five are under arrest. Come with us please." says the second cop

The four cops go over and handcuff all five of them after patting them down and reading their rights. There is a lot of photos taken there which was what Vince wanted anyways, they are lead to the same station but Brie and Nikki are lead to the cell with the diva's and Kim, Iggy, and Megan are let go all together, and they leave, in the prison they all will be put in two different cells where it will be two people per cell: Nikki and Brie together, Lana and Paige are together, Stephanie is by herself until they find her someone, Maryse and Emma are together, Summer and Eva are together, Alexa and Carmella are together and finally Charlotte and Sasha are together. They are later "processed" and put in odd looking jumpsuits with all of them in a black and white dress and matching little prison hat. The ones who lost however are in a two piece dark orange jumpsuit with the bottom being a mini skirt and the top being a crop top that opens at the top and has black string keeping it closed a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince comes out of nowhere and smiles at the whole group.

"Welcome all to the annual Halloween party. I know this is confusing but it will be clear soon enough. For now, everyone go and enjoy the party but first you all will need to be changed into costumes as this is a Halloween party, however if you want to swim that is completely fine, you all will have answers soon. There is a bar and a pool out back, please enjoy yourselves." says Vince

They all get out confused and get dressed into either bathing suits or costumes. Maryse changes into a costume which is a skimpy maids costume where she is in black dress that looks like lingerie and it has lace on the top with black and white spaghetti straps, underneath the black lace is white pieces on the cups and then black underneath the white, small white lines underneath the cups, a white line connected to the white one but it opens to look like half an oval, in between the cups is a tiny black bow and three white lines going down the dress in the center with white laced mini skirt on the bottom edge of the dress. The costume also comes with black fishnet stockings that have lace top and two tiny black bows and a white stretch string that clips to the underside of her dress, a white maid choker that also has a black bow on it and matching cuffs. Her hair has been curled at the tips but flows lightly around her shoulders and is wearing black high heels, the costume even has a black wand but she left it at home so she doesn't have to keep track of it all night. However for the ride over to the prison she chooses her black vest shirt that has shiny black on the middle front and zips up the front, and black jeans. Stephanie, Summer,Charlotte,Lana,Mandy, Paige changes into her black crop top with black and white striped jacket and dark black jeans, choosing her black tank top and blue jeans . Lana is in her black pencil skirt with gold buttons at the top, and a black layered crop top that covers only her chest and a leather black jacket. Alexa changes into her black jacket, a black shirt with a white cat in a motorcycle bandana and "Thug Life" is underneath the cat and she is in a white cami and black jeggings. Except for Charlotte and Mandy who doesn't want to stay in her swimsuit, she changes into her work clothes from earlier which is: short shorts red jump suit that is covered in little white gems, that has a heart shaped top that cups around her breast and a huge circle gem with little gems surrounding it to make a flower in between her breast.

While Mandy decides for at least transport she will change into blue jeans, a black belt with a gold "h" on it, reddish purple boots and a white tank top. Dana and Carmella want to be in costumes so change themselves: Dana choses to wear Harley Quinn outfit, she has her hair in pigtails, a nurse hat that has a red smile that looks like it was put on there with someone's blood, a white tee and a purple red corset, underneath is a one cup red and the other purple bra that is showing and the outline is purple, she has on Harley's mask, purple and red gloves, and a white skirt with a black belt, and a belt choker necklace and spiked bracelet. While Carmella is in a Catwoman costume with a black jumpsuit, black boots, a utility belt, cat ears, Catwoman's mask and black gloves. A cute DC theme going on with their choices. But like Maryse she doesn't want to wear that to the prison and Carmella chooses to wear a matching black with flowers skirt and crop top with a heart shape neckline. Dana chooses to wear a navy blue crop top with a navy blue flowery lace top that flows above it and white pants that have a funky design to them. Eva, Nikki, Brie, Sasha and Natalya want to hit the pool so Nikki, Brie, and Natalya go to change: Nikki changes into her favorite red frilly bikini while her sister is in a bright yellow layered bikini. Brie changes into a red crop top with the shoulders falling off showing her shoulders and diamond shape holes down the sides with black pants and her black and red flannel tied around her waist with her white bikini bottoms with a design engraved in it and white bikini top with fringes underneath. Natalya doesn't want to draw attention to her shoulder but at the same time she doesn't want any part of cloth toughing it right now, it's still incredibly sore, so she chooses her red bikini bottoms that tie to the side and her red bikini top that ties around her neck. However Natalya chooses a black dress that ties around her neck and has no sleeves and sparkly black heels. However Nikki puts on a blue jean shorts with holes through them and dark green boots that tie in the front and a black shirt that is strings criss crossed in the middle of her shirts and no fabric underneath that and spaghetti strapped. Maryse changes into a black vest shirt with leather on the sides and leather pants and boots. Mandy changes into her black crop top tank top that has a split on both sides and her purplish red pants that have weird designs all over them and flair out as bell bottoms. Eva changes her mind and puts on a red dress that has the middle, where her chest is, cut out and it is sleeveless. Sasha changed into a green dress herself but has her red bathing suit where the bottoms and top has black rims and on the bottoms they have a black upside down v. Summer gets into a black crop top that opens at the top and a black choker around her neck and her red skirt with multi colored lime yellow, black and blue throughout. She also has a white matching skirt and crop top with roses throughout for the party. Charlotte also changes her mind and decides to go with it and changes into black jeans, and a black top that also has a v-neck in it but closes in a circle, she packs her spaghetti strapped cami to wear later. Stephanie changes into her black dress and gets her long red dress from the red carpet event ready to mingle in. They don't think anything of it except they are really mad at Vince right now.

Going to the transport van, they get handcuffed and leg irons, that was waiting to take them all to the prison:

"I wonder what is going on?" asks Maryse

"He just told us, Maryse." says Alexa

"No. I mean if he wanted us to go to a halloween party and *enthesis*just *normal* a halloween party, he would have gave us invites and would have invited everyone." says Maryse

"That is true." says Stephanie, she knew but couldn't say but she had no idea about this.

"You have a good point there, Maryse." says Natalya

"Then what would be the point?" asks Nikki

"He could be setting us up." says Brie

"True. Then again the set up earlier could have been the setup." says Mandy

"What do you mean?" asks Paige

"I think she means the whole arrest part where he got us here, I mean seriously the party last year sucked." says Summer

"Yeah, I wouldn't go this year if it wasn't for the whole "surprise" or "arrest" aspect. I'm really curious on what he set up." says Dana

Maryse, Carmella, and Dana go walk around curious about the place, Stephanie, Charlotte, Lana, Mandy, Alexa, and Paige mingle in a cell, where Paige convinces her to change into something other than the shirt she relaxes in, she agrees and changes into black boots with her black skinny jeans and white tank top with a black design and braids the top of her hair in sections and then puts her hair in a ponytail the rest of the way, while Eva changes into a hot pink bikini bottom with a hot pink then light pink then hot pink pattern top, Mandy, Nikki, Brie, Sasha and Natalya are in the pool.

After a couple hours of looking around Maryse, Carmella, and Dana end up in the front room where they are handcuffed by Trish, in a black shorts with light black shorts with light black tights connected to them and a black and white ref crop top, a white glove and a white sweat band and sent to their locker room. They didn't know about this part and think this is just part of Vince's plan, whatever it is. In the cell Kaitlyn in black boots, black jeans, black pants and a black crop top with a layer of fishnets on the top half but not on the sleeves, handcuffs Charlotte, Lana, Mandy, Paige, Stephanie, Paige, and Summer taking them to the locker room as well. Lita watches from a distance as Aj in blue jean pants, a black undershirt with red on top crop top that has slits down the sides and a black silhouette of a girl in the center of a gold hawk, handcuffs Nikki, Brie, Natalya, Eva, and Sasha bringing them to the locker room as well. Kaitlyn, Aj, and Tish stand up guard as Lita comes into the center of the room in a red v-neck dress and black boots with sunglasses as well. The girls take note that Aj and Kaitlyn is now in a police outfit which is a black dress that looks like those black shirts police wear only in dress form and opens in a v-neck at the top, two gold police badges, one on the top of the right side of their dress and the center of their black police hat, they also have biker black gloves with open fingers, a walkie talkie, fishnet stockings that connect to the underside of the dress and black boots. They also notice that Lita and Trish are the wardens with Trish now in a darker black form of the girls police dress, have big black sunglasses, a baton only unlike what looks like it's just a costume this is a real one with real handcuffs in their hands, like the others they have a small version of a mans tie, fishnet tights that connect to their skirt of the dress, a black belt that goes around their waist and their dress opens in a v-neck, silver badges instead of gold on their dress and warden hat, and black boots with straps all the way up.

"Trish. Explain the rules when I'm done explaining what's going on?" asks Lita

"Of course." says Trish

"Alright listen and listen good. You all are in a tournament and there will be no excuses, you all are trained to be the best so you need to prove it. Here is the way the matches will be: Alexa you will be going against Summer, Eva you and Paige will go out next, Dana you will go against Natalya. *puts down her glasses and looks at Natalya* I suggest you block that shoulder sweetheart. You don't want to lose. *Puts her glasses back on and goes back to reading off the names* Carmella you will fight Charlotte, Sasha you will fight Emma, Nikki you best watch your back and don't worry about your sisters, you two aren't even allowed to enter the ring together, your opponent is Mandy, Brie focus off your "Brie Mode" and learn something new because your opponent is Stephanie, and finally Lana, I hope your old injury won't be a problem tonight because even you are fighting and you're going against Maryse. If I didn't give you any advice that means I have the most confidence in you, don't you dare make me change my mind on who I have confidence in. Alright here is how it is going to go: you have to win this tournament to move on, if you win you get released back into the world but the loser's have to keep fighting till they win but the last person that has not won will have to spend thirty more days in prison and then after they will be released from WWE. Any questions? No? Good. Keep that in mind. That doesn't mean you win you're automatically free to do what you want. We'll explain that at a later date. Trish." says Lita

"Okay so this is what's going to happen for if you win or lose: if you win you get let go and you're free to go, only being lead from the ring and they have free roam and you have access to your own clothes, and are not cuffed at anytime. If you lose however you get handcuffed behind and lead to the cell, and only being lead from the ring and they have free roam and you have access to your own clothes, and are not cuffed at anytime." says Trish

"So the goal is to win and not be the last loser or we get fired?!" asks Brie

"Yes. We don't make the rules just in force them." says Trish

"So anyways wait your turn, for now get dressed Summer, because your match is first." says Lita

Alexa quickly gets dressed again deciding that she doesn't want to fight in this outfit she chooses on: black shorts that have blue bottom rims and a hot pink top rim that is studded like her belt she's wearing on them, and a sports bra like top that has a hot pink rim that matches the top of her shorts and has a pink middle that has little gems on it and the cups are black that has straps that go around her neck and on her shoulders that follow this pattern of : blue, pink, blue same gloves from earlier, and the back of her shorts has blue and pink poof like things and blue on her right and pink on her left hair is even in pigtails with blue and pink bows and pink tips she looks oddly like Harley Quinn . Summer quickly gets dressed into her gold boots that open up as flames with red underneath at the top, red shorts with gold flames on the sides with her gold belt, a red crop top that has a slit at the middle to reveal a gold bra and little matching flames on the sides, as Alexia's theme "Spiteful" starts playing, AJ leads her to the ring where she is unhandcuffed, and she does her poses, Summer changes into her outfit that might remind you of galaxy covered shorts and bra just by looking at it bedazzled to represent stars in the galaxy and a black belt around her shorts, however his top is made different from the other girls: she still has top of the cups, that are also bedazzled, are showing on hers but it's covered by a sleeveless crop top with a hole where her cups would be showing and pulls the outfit together. Then her theme "Call to Me" gets on and Kaitlyn leads her to the ring and unhandcuffs her, everyone heard the tournament and is wondering what is going on but love it.

The bell starts the fight and Alexa quickly punches her before Summer can make a move, she makes it clear she doesn't want to lose. The fight goes on longer than any other diva fight but it is Summer who is the winner when she gives Alexa a spinning heel kick and pins her. A guard comes in and flips Alexa on her back and handcuffs her dragging her gently to her cell, where she is changed into her jumpsuit. Summer is free but not completely, it won't be that easy, she is lead to the back where she has to wait for further instructions. Eva and Paige get ready next, Eva is in her top is a bigger version of the girls tops in complete white with red rims and crosses around her neck, she also has two white with red rimmed cuffs and sports bands with her bands bejeweled, her boots follow the red rimmed pattern with completely white, and her shorts are white with red rim as well with small white strip with red lining and bejeweled in the middle of it. Her boots also say "Red Queen" on them. While Paige is in her black jeweled motorcycle jacket , her black and corset top that has the front crossed to show a star/pentagram on the front and matching bottoms but it doesn't have the star on it it has fishnet leggings connected to them and her black boots as well. Eva's theme song "Time to Rise" plays next and AJ leads her to the ring and unhandcuffs her as well. Then it's Paige's turn to be lead out by Kaitlyn as her theme song "Stars in the Night" play, the girls try to swing on each other at the same time and have to rub their jaw. The fight begins with some hair pulling and kicking and Eva pushes Paige out of the way, and the fight continues then Paige kicks her and picks her up in a PTO where Eva tries to hang on as much as possible but her will can't hang on anymore and she taps out. Paige drops her and smiles happy she won, but when she gets handcuffed to the front she's very upset.

"What the hell?! I won, Aj." says Paige

"It's the rules." says Aj

She leads Paige to where Summer is and Eva is handcuffed behind her and is lead to her cell and changes into the jumpsuit from earlier. Natalya gets dressed in her black jumpsuit that zips up but opens up at the top, it also has see-through material on the sides and has a black line on both ends that dips into a "v" back up to the other side, the top also has layered black sleeves that has black roses and a jem in the middle of each then beside that some pink, and then another layer of black .Also it is bejeweled on the rims next to the see through material and the line that goes through it. She is also wearing a black bra that is bejeweled as well and black gloves that have spikes at the top and where it ends near the base of her fingers. Dana quickly runs back and gets dressed in black shorts a sea green bra like top that is connected by see through black material and five purple straps that follow the pattern of: blue gem, hole, purple gem and so on, also in between the holes is a silver ringed hole like with the holes on the straps in between the straps that are also on the bottom and top rims of her shorts with no holes on the top half of the top and bottom rims of the bra like top and the shorts are black. Also she is in black boots and fishnet leggings, the boots are connected to the shorts by a see green with purple rim straps and black gloves that are studded at the top and holes where the fingers should be, while Natalya's song "Return the Hitman" plays and she get's lead out. Then Dana's song "Respectful" get's played and after their match get's started, it looks like Natalya is going to win but Dana hits her with her Samoan Driver and wins, where she let's herself get's handcuffed,

Natalya is lead to get dressed in the jumpsuit from earlier and to her cell, and Dana is with Paige and Summer. Charlotte gets dressed into her sparkly red jumpsuit outfit with red coat that splits at the sleeves and opens in the middle only being hooked by a gold flower pin with a flower on her left side and gold rims down the sides on the jacket and gold on the inside. Charlotte heads out first as her theme song "Recognition" plays then Carmella goes out in black tight shorts, black boots that go to her knees, a leopard belt, a black leather jacket with leopard print on the inside and a white crop top with red rims and red on the middle as the border on her chest where it says "Purfect" with her theme song "Fabulous" plays. Charlotte wins the match with her figure eight and is lead to where Paige, Summer, and Dana is, she like Paige isn't to happy about being handcuffed, whereas Carmella gets put in her cell but she doesn't put on her jumpsuit as she is still recovering from the match, they had to carry her to the cell. Sasha quickly changes into her pink shorts with 2 black lines with gold rims and little gems on them on both sides and a pink that is polka doted on her left side and a gold one on the right side both with matching gemmed straps that swirl together around her left arm and black rimmed on the top and the sides of her straps that go down to a pink cuff. Sasha Banks and Emma are next where Sasha taps out to Emma's' Emma lock. Emma is upset to but not as bad as Paige wa and Sasha is lead to her cell where she gets dressed as well in the jumpsuit. Nikki gets dressed in her white, like sports bra top that says in bright red letters "Fearless" while above that in black it says "stay", so all together it says "Stay Fearless" and on the sides it has a tiny red stripe with black borders, and like her red "Fearless" top it is tied up in the center with what looks like shoe string and left loose with the strings hanging down, red fighting boots and black shorts. Mandy is in matching white bra like shirt and shorts with a gold criss cross pattern on the entire left side of both the top and bottoms of her outfit and her nails are painted white. Nikki and Mandy is next but Nikki gets robbed from the win when the ref is knocked out and therefore can't count the three and by the time the new ref comes Mandy does a roll out and pins Nikki. The guards go to arrest Nikki but she gets up ready for a fight.

"Hell no! I won! I pinned her for the three count!" says Nikki

"That's not what the ref says. Come on Nikki." says Kaitlyn

They end up fighting and three guards have to drag her away to her cell and get into her jumpsuit. Brie is wearing her red wrestling boots, red pants with slits up the pants leg, her red "Brie Mode" crop top, black sweatbands, red bandana, and a red workout band. Stephanie is in one of her old black jumpsuits with it studded on the sides of the bottoms and the collar with light black tights on them. After that the next fight is Stephanie and Brie which Stephanie wins with a pedigree. After the pedigree, Brie has to pick herself up slowly and let's Aj, handcuff her and walks out as Kaitlyn tries to block Steph from running away.

"Come on Steph, we have to handcuff you." says Kaitlyn

"Oh hell no! That wasn't part of it! Get away from me." says Steph

"I can't do that Steph." says Kaitlyn

Steph slaps her and pulls her into a pedigree as well and Trish and Lita comes out. They know one of their signature moves won't do it they've both fought her before. She get's in a fighting possession to defend herself between both girls.

"Don't make us knock you out, Steph." says Trish

"You can try. I am not playing his damn game! I won. Let me go." says Steph

"There is more to it and you know it." says Lita

"Then you best come get me." says Steph

They come after her and they both have to do their finishers and when they get her down all three pin her down and get her handcuffed and drag her back. Maryse is dressed in white bra that is bedazzled on the cups and on top of that opened is a white jumpsuit like bottom and top that is completely white and zips up, it also has sparkles on the stomach of it and she takes off her fishnet stockings, she's very confident that she will win tonight's match. Lana is in black wrestling shorts with teal siding on her left and gold lining and on the front it has little gold dots and her top is a full black bra like top that has gold lining around the cups and the teal design that matches her shorts with black wrestling boots. Finally is Maryse vs Lana, Lana wins with a roll up which shocks Lita the most but Lana earns her respect as she pins Maryse and she gets to put on her jumpsuit dress from earlier as they ran out of the other ones. They didn't plan on Maryse losing not even maryse herself planned on it, like with Stephanie it takes all three of them to pin her and get her in handcuffs.


	4. Chapter 4

All go down to the prison and go their separate ways but Natalya goes to bed, she is exhausted with at the pool we have Sasha,Eva,Brie,Nikki,Bliss,Maryse,and Carmella. The next day the girls are handcuffed from behind and to the locker room. Alexa is in an outfit like her one yesterday but it is black and white with white rims, sidings and straps. She also has her hair down with two twisted braids on the right side, and the white is bejeweled except for the sidings that have white strings. The simplest way to explain Natalya's outfit is to say that she has on a black strapless tank top, black pants that has white and black strapped middles same with her gloves that go to her elbows and has straps throughout her shirt that wrap around her neck and criss cross and her hair is down except a knot on the top of her head. Carmella is in black shorts, a leopard print belt and bra with black rims and that is studded and a brown fur coat. Maryse's bottom is like a black bathing suit with a black leather vest jacket that ties in the front and black cuffs with fishnet laced stockings that connects to the bottom of her outfit and at the knees of the stocking has a top layer that is a knit material that looks like knit fishnet stocking. Alexa's music plays and she is lead to the ring where she is unhandcuffed her opponent is Eva Marie where she decks Eva hard and goes to end the match quick but Eva has other plans and the fight goes on until Eva gives Alexa her sliced bread move and wins the match. Eva lets her arms out to get handcuffed and Alexa is handcuffed and brought to the cell where she has to give up her jumpsuit for a dark orange crop top and matching skirt. Sasha is in lime green and navy blue version of her pink and yellow outfit with her boss ring and boss necklace, also the back of her shorts say "boss". The next match is Carmella vs Natalya, the match gets heated and Carmella notices how tired Natalya is getting so goes for a jackknife cover but on the three count she slips and Natalya decides to take her down with them and pounds her with her leg to keep her from wanting to get up, she is in two much pain to move other than to do that. There is a countout for both of them but they start getting up at 3 and they can't get up fast enough and they both lose.

"Since both of you lost you both get to fight Alexa Bliss in a triple threat match. Though I must say that I am very impressed with Natalya's "if I'm going down I'm bringing you with me" attitude. Keep it up." announces Trish

They get up and start fighting Aj and Kaitlyn not wanting handcuffed but they run out of stamina and Aj uses a dragon screw reversal on both girls and Kaitlyn does a gut kick before handcuffed and sent to prison with Alexa to get in similar jumpsuits. The next march of the night is Nikki vs Sasha, Nikki is in her white "Fearless" costume with blue lettering and strings instead of Red and black strings and in blue letters on the shorts is "NB", and black net stockings are connected to her shorts with black boots with the words "Fearless" down the sides. Nikki goes to win with a German but Sasha kicks her in the chin sending her down to the ground but not before Nikki uses her last of the stamina to send Sasha into the ground too but unlike Carmella and Natalya they don't recover in the ten seconds it takes for them to get up so with both shoulders on the ground like the girls before them they both lose and will be in a new match with the winner of the next match. They get handcuffed and sent to their cells to change and put on same jumpsuits. Brie is in her white boots with "BB" in black on the side and black bottoms of the boots, her white pants black sidings that have slits through out the sides and a red studded strip next to the siding with "BB" in the center where her belt would be, her red and black flannel tied around her waist, a red bra underneath her white crop top that shows in the center where it's black and matches the side of her pants and black gloves with a white cotton ring and a little tiny red bows. The final diva's match of the evening is Brie vs. Maryse they are both ready to go but Brie takes Lita's words to heart and instead of going for a Brie Mode she tries her luck with her and her sisters "Bella Buster" and wins the match. Maryse gets brought to the prison to get into handcuffs and will be against Nikki and Sasha in the next match that will come the next time they fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana, Charlotte, Stephanie, Paige, Dana,Brie ,Summer and Emma were released into the world, which is confusing but they don't say anything about it. Where is there to argue? It's better than being stuck in prison, which leaves the rest to think about the next match that is coming up soon. Alexia is being a bit frustrating with her bratty attitude, they see quickly why she is in there.

"Alexia! Fucking grow up!" says Maryse

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" asks Alexa

"It means you're acting like a child!" says Nikki

"Fuck off, Bella, at least I'm not acting like a child on camera in front of the whole world." says Alexia

"Acting! You're doing it on purpose!" says Nikki

Alexia pushes her and blocks Nikki's punch but not her kick as it sends her flat to the ground.

"What are you going to do about it, Bliss?" asks Nikki, getting really ticked off.

Alexa trips her, and there is a full blown fist fight which sends a crowd that way. Natalya and Maryse have to drag both girls apart.

"Enough! We can't be out to kill each other when everyone else wants us against each other!" says Natalya

"Then tell Bliss to knock it off with the damn attitude!" says Nikki

"How about telling, Bella to leave me alone!" says Alexa

"How about you both shut up and knock it off before you both end up in solitude!" barks out Trish

They all look her way as she is coming over to see the commotion herself.

"Let them go." orders Trish

"But they'll attack each other again!" says Maryse

"Then let them, if they want to act like children then they can get time outs like children." says Trish

Both girls let go of Alexa and Nikki letting them catch their breath.

"Go on shows over." says Trish

Everyone else leaves except for Alexa and Nikki, who are glaring at each other but don't attack each other.

"Much better, go on now. I don't want to see a fight between you too, except for inside the ring. Understood?" asks Trish

"Yes" they say

"Yes what?" asks Trish

"Yes ma'am" they say

"Good." says Trish

They keep going on with the rest of the day with Alexa and Nikki avoiding each other when they can, they want nothing to do with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki, Maryse, Alexa, and Natalya are in their individual cells cuffed in front and leg ironed to the bed. The guards come to the cell and get them out of the bed with a little force to make sure they know they mean business. It is time for the elimination match where if you're pin or get someone to submit you get cuffed and released from prison. Though this is explained to the girls they don't tell them what else Vince has planned for them, which is to have them re-arrested. The girls like the news of being released so decide that this match they will make so it is an all out war. Maryse is in a black crop top that ties in the front, a black and grey sparkly coat and a black pair of pants. Carmella is wearing a leopard print top with the word "Fearless" on it and it is surrounded in black and has black rimming, with black sweatpants that have leopard inside and is folded to show the word "Fearless" on them as well with her wrestling boots as well and a forearm cuff in black. Natalya is in a full out black jumpsuit that on the sides have pink stripes in the form of flames and in the middle of the "flames" it has black see through material and the rims are hot pink as well with matching gloves, it zips in the middle but stops at her black bra that is pink on the cups and silver bedazzled on the top. Alexia is loving the halloween theme of her gloves so chooses the gloves she had on when she got arrested, black wrestling boots, black shorts and top that have: on the shorts green and pink stripes on the right side and on the left it says her name in neon green lettering and pink around the letters, on her top it neon green and pink stripes throughout with lime green rims on the top and shorts. Nikki is in her yellow and black "Fearless" outfit this time but instead of boots like last two times she is in white and black nike's. Natalya stretches and sees to go for Nikki before she gets a rack attack, Nikki's favorite move to use. The bell rings and Natalya decks her hard before going for a sharp shooter, Nikki tries fighting out of it but she just can't she sees the rope and tries to get to the rope but Nattie walks backwards away from the rope.

"Ahhh! Let go!" says Nikki

"It's an all out war, Nikki! No way in hell." says Nattie

Nikki crawls again for the rope but she can't make it she tries twisting but it makes the pain worse.

"Do you tapout, Nikki?" asks the ref

"No!" says Nikki

She holds on a little longer but the pain is unbearable and she taps out. Nattie lets go of her and rolls out of the ring, she sticks out her hands and let's Lita handcuff her and walk her out to her freedom.

"So that's how it is." says Nikki to herself and ducks out of Maryse's grip.

"Damn it! Go down!" says Maryse

"I am not going back to prison, fuck you. " says Nikki

Everyone can see that prison life is really getting to the girls she gets up quickly and sees Alexa coming at them but Alexa yanks Maryse's hair and pulls her down kicking her on the ribs and jumps on the rope and uses her Sparkle Splash to pin Maryse. She rolls out and sticks her hands out to be handcuffed by Kaitlyn and walked out to her freedom. Nikki wastes no time and yanks Maryse up and puts her into a Rack Attack before pinning her as well, and pins Maryse. The rules were you get pinned or submit either twice or pinned twice or pin and submit, you lose. Nikki rolls out and gets cuffed, though Vince's music interrupts the arrest as Maryse is getting up, not wanting to get fired or arrested again. He goes in and looks at Maryse's pleading eyes.

"Maryse, you're fired!" says Vince

"Please give me another chance I can win I know I can." says Maryse

"I'll give you one more chance, Marse. For now however. Get her out of here Trish." says Vince

Trish comes up and handcuffs her sending her to prison for thirty days extra. However, a week passes and Aj Lee has a match against Maryse. Maryse is in black jacket like jumpsuit that she zips up to her golden bra like top has sparkles over it and it has two straps connected to the cups split in the center and the one in the center goes around her neck like a gold choker, two gold lines on the cuffs of the sleeves and a funky gold glittered design on the stomach of the jumpsuit and instead of normal pants she has black fishnet leggings. Aj is in a black crop top with an open rib cage and blue jean shorts. Maryse definitely shows her worth but it just isn't enough as Aj gives her a Black Widow and fight as she might she's losing stamina but she learned a lot from this match so she taps out to it. Vince goes to fire her again but Maryse begs again for a second chance.

"How many chances must I give you for you to give up?!" asks Vince

"Please. I learned a lot this match." says Maryse

"Alright, alright!" says Vince

So Aj handcuffs her and sends her to the prison where she is handcuffed and sent back to her cell where she has a leg iron to her bed. Her next opponent will be Kaitlyn, she doesn't have to be told to know it will be, she thinks hard on Kaitlyn's moves and knows she has to go quick or she will lose and be fired for good. She thinks about her match tomorrow and gets ready for it in bed ready for a long nights rest. The next day she gets dressed in a red full suit like her last one but it goes like a bathing suit and has holed leggings on them, she also is in a grey coat with a black flowered pattern in the middle and on the sleeves that ties and has two straps that go up in the middle and connect to both sides in the middle in a y shape. Kaitlyn is in blue jean shorts and a black tanktop with a pink mustache. Kaitlyn fights Maryse but Kaitlyn gives Maryse a spear and pins her, where Maryse begs yet again for a new chance, Vince says her next opponent next week will be Trish, Trish hasn't fought in a while so Maryse believes she can take her. She's in a grey version of her red one with a biker coat that is studded on the collar and ties in the center and has a different material sleeves that is glittered down it. Trish is in a black bikini bra like top that only covers the cups of her breast and no middle with a belt like rim that looks like it holds the shirt together, black band on her right cup and black jeans that has a belt with a buckle with her name on it. However Trish chick kicks her into a pin, and Vince is getting agitated by her begging.

"I gave you more chances then I should have! But I will give you one last chance and if you lose ….actually I am going to raise the stakes. For now your going back to your cell, get her out of here." says Vince

Lita picks her up and handcuffs her dragging her back to her cell where she will stay until further notice. Vince has Carmella, Brie,Alexa, Stephanie, and Mandy rearrested. Carmella is in her hotel room asleep, with her hair was soaked down, and she had a NY, peach outlining with black fill letters, the cap itself completely light blue with a peach, light blue, and black lid of the cap. She was in a complete black like bra top with a hot pink stripe across both cups, and the bottom is a hot pink and matching shorts, that has two separate sides the top being peach and the bottom being hot pink. The top rim of the bra and underwear is a faded pink. When there is a knock on the door, she grumbles and sees that it is the police again.

"What now?! I won so leave me alone!" says Carmella

They ignore that and read her rights again before checking her for weapons and handcuffing her bringing her back. Brie is backstage when she gets cuffed and brought to the prison again. Stephanie is at home with her children when there's a knock at the door, she is in a different red dress that covers her shoulders.

"Stephanie Mcmahon we have a warrant for your arrest." says the officer

"What?! No way in hell!" says Stephanie

They grab her before she can run but she tries to struggle and fight them off before they can pin her to the wall, read her rights and handcuff her. Mandy is out at dinner, in a light tan bottom of her dress with fur, and a black sleeveless top of her dress and black she is handcuffed, she isn't too happy but sees the kids so walks with them, wondering what is going on. Alexa is at home and she has in her duffle bag a red bricked out top that has white down the middle and matching shorts but with gold with black lines down the middle going up and out and on the side has "Alexa" on them and boots that match her shorts. She is wearing black jeggings that are glittered in a pattern to look like shorts on the top a grey tee shirt with a rib cage and a black leather jacket. When she is arrested again she try's to fight but to no avail . Right now, Vince isn't any of their favorite person, they actually hate them. Especially Stephanie, which sounds wrong to say that someone hates their father at her age but very understandable in this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back ladies. Listen well, I know you all know by now that I am giving Maryse a last chance but here is the twist I promised her, a ten man or woman in this case tag team match, here is the team's: Nikki,Brie,Maryse,Alexa,and Carmella will be on one team vs Kelly,AJ,Kaitlyn,Lita,and Trish on the other." says Vince

"Kelly Kelly?!" asks everyone

"Yes, Kelly Kelly. Please come out." says Vince

Kelly Kelly does smiling ear to ear glad to be back. She is very happy and excited to be a part of this.

"For now we are going to let you girls rest." says Vince

He refuses to go into more detail and has the girls drug off to their cells where they are cuffed to the bed all night long. Maryse is in a black jumpsuit with darker black tights and has leather lines that connect on the stomach of her suit and on the top has a turtleneck and a matching black dancer hat that has jems down the front only of the cap. Carmella is in her black shorts that has a leopard belt, a peach mixed versions of peach sports bra with black strips on the cups and the rims that are bejeweled with black outer straps going into a choker piece and orange red furry coat. Natalya is in a black boots, black leather pants with matching shirt that has a belt and black see through material on the sides and middle, and black gloves without fingers and on the top it has studs on the top, and she has a pink streak in her hair. Alexa is in matching pink shirt and shorts: on the shorts it has black sidings that have little white lines on both sides of the black and the rims are black except the bottom ones are white, on the shirt the center of the bra like shirt matches the sides of her shirt and the bottom is black bejeweled, she has black strap with white on edges that wraps around her neck crossing the other side to the left and two straps on her arms black in the center and white on the side and has jems on top of the black, wearing the skellington gloves. Nikki is in her green version of her fearless outfit with light black tights black glittered baseball cap, and has on green sweatbands and nikes. Mandy is in white sandals high heels, white shorts with holes in them and a fringed out white crop top. The next day Maryse is against Kaitlyn again where she beats and eliminates Maryse after giving her a french kiss. After that Carmella is next against Lita but Lita shows that she isn't that behind and eliminates her with a DDT. Aj and Brie fight next and Brie taps out to a Black Widow after Brie, however Aj gets a Rack attack by Nikki but Trish gives her chick kick before getting French Kissed by Maryse. Kelly Kelly comes in and struggles through the match especially after the Sparkle Splash by Alexa. Lita pulls her off and gives her the twist of Fate and Maryse the Sault.

"Wait! Come on! Brie and Carmella held us down! I think that me, Nikki, and Alexa should get freedom after a six man match against the them!" says Maryse

"Fine! If you don't want to accept your loss then we will take you." says Lita

The change and now Nikki is in her stay fearless sports bra with white string in the center like her shirts, black straps and "stay" in black with "fearless" in white, with red shorts and red and black athletic bands and "Nikki" is on the red ones and a red and white ball cap. Alexa is in her pink boots with a strip of black and white on the outside, pink shorts with on her left side 2 matching sides and on the right it says Alexa with white border and black lettering, she has a pink bra with three black straps like on the shorts one black strap and on the white on the pink strap and white rim with a black arm sleeve thing on her elbow. Carmella changes into her black shorts with white belt, black bra with a white see through shirt connected to the black bra and in the middle it has black with cheetah print on it and black letterings called "Fearless" and black rims on the strap and bottom of the shirt and a black jacket with cheetah print on the inside, with a black choker and white letterings that says "Bad". Maryse is in black sandals with corset pattern on the front of it and a black jumpsuit dress that has see through materials in the chest that shows her black bra, and gold jacket that ties in the front. Alexa is in black shorts, white bottom rims with a darker black rim, and black crop top that has red rim and ripped that shows red material underneath. The fight begins and after a chick kick to Maryse they are all done, Maryse gets up and pleads Vince for a new chance.

"I like your spunk and you were doing good in this last match. Alright on one condition." says Vince

"What is it?" asks Maryse

"If you lose you and the other four's punishment will be taken to the extreme the next day." says Vince

"Fine. I'll do it and I won't lose." says Maryse

She is handcuffed and goes to the cell with everyone else where she trains and get's ready for the match the next day. She finds out the next day that it is a handcuff match, if you don't remember that: it means that the objective is to beat your opponent down enough so you can handcuff them. Alexa is in her pink boots with a strip of black and white on the outside, pink shorts with on her left side 2 matching sides and on the right it says Alexa with white border and black lettering, she has a pink bra with three black straps like on the shorts one black strap and on the white on the pink strap and white rim with a black arm sleeve thing on her elbow. Maryse attacks Lita quick knowing she has to get her out of the way but the girls team up on her and beat the living heck out of her. She get's up to keep going but Lita uses a twist of fate on her and cuffs her from behind after rolling her over on her back. Aj and Trish carry her to her cell before she can grab a mic and plead for another chance. She agreed to the circumstances so she doesn't get the choice of another chance.


	8. Chapter 8

After the defeat the girls get dressed into their normal clothes, except for Maryse. She doesn't know yet that she can leave with a catch, the other girls are ready to go home. Stephanie is aloud to change into a different dress and she chooses to change into a black spaghetti strap dress with sleeves connected to it on the shoulder with an oval design to reveal the spaghetti straps underneath at the top. They pack up and wait for further messed up orders from Vince.

"Where is Maryse?" asks Vince

"What do you mean? She lost several times." says Steph

"Go bring her Lita." says Vince

Lita is confused but goes to get her and has to drag her as she lost all hope.

"There she is, now everyone is here." says Vince

"For what?" asks Nikki

"You all are getting released but there is a twist." says Vince

"Of course there is." thinks the girls.

"You each get one guard and paired with another person. There is more but that is for a later date." says Vince

"Who do we go with?" asks Brie, wanting to get this over with

"Patience. I'm getting there. For starters you're not completely free...the best way I can call it is house arrest " says Vince

"What for?!" says the girls in unison

"That isn't your business yet." says Vince

"Excuse me. But we're getting locked up at our house, it is our business." says Alexa

"I said it's like house arrest not that it is house arrest." says Vince

"Fine. What do you mean?" asks Alexa

"Well first, Maryse here will be our little guinea pig, along with the Bella twins at Maryse's house." says Vince

"What?!" says Nikki, Maryse, and Brie

"You heard me, you two can thank Maryse for that." says Vince

The girls look at her and glare, trying to stay out of anymore trouble.

"You are free just with guards. That is all you need to know." says Vince.

"Oh come on!" they say, clearly annoyed.

He doesn't respond to this, he just goes on with his plan.

"Okay so Brie, Nikki, and Maryse off you go to Maryse's house. Carmella, you and Alexa will be together with Mandy at her house, Stephanie you're getting two new house guest with Lana and Sasha, while Natalya your new house guests are Summer, Dana, and Paige. As for the guards, as I said Maryse you will be my little guinea pig with Brie and Nikki so you get to be with Lia, Alexa you need the most control over Carmella and Mandy, so you two get Trish as Alexa you seem to listen to her the most, Stephanie make up a third bed for Kaitlyn and don't push your luck, and finally Aj you get to be with Aj. Enjoy the slumber party ladies, it will be a long one. " says Vince

He leaves and the police drive the girls to their houses/temporarily houses while on this "house arrest" thing of Vinces. When they get there the owners of the four homes show the girls around and give them beds to sleep in. Miz, isn't sure about this just like Hunter isn't but they can't say much, Vince pretty much runs the place still. The girls go to bed just happy to be in a house over a cell. They would rather be in their own homes right now but they don't really have a choice in the matter, they are technically still under arrest. The next morning they go out with their guards for some breakfast meeting up to talk about how messed up this is before going to their new homes. A couple days past when there is a knock on Maryse's door, she sighs and gets up to answer the door, it's almost time for them to go to work. She looks through the window of the door.

"What the hell?!" asks Maryse

"What?" says Brie

"The police are here." says Maryse

"What the fuck now?! We didn't break any of his fucking rules!" says Nikki

"Wait, where is Lita?" asks Maryse

They just now noticed that Lita said two hours ago she was going out for a jog and would be back in about twenty minutes. They go looking for her while Maryse tells the police to wait for a minute, but they can't find her anywhere.

"Ouellet! Bella's! Open up!" says the police

They don't have a choice so they do where they are arrested and their rights are read to them before heading for jail. Next is Carmella where she is training at the gym but before she get's on a machine the police call her over and she gets handcuffed as well.

"What the hell?!" says Carmella

They read her her rights and spread her legs and patting her down and gets her into the car as well. Vince wants to see the other reactions so he comes backstage where Alexa is getting ready for her match.

"Alexa." says Vince

The police go over to her and her eyes go wide before turning to anger. She is about to change into her black wrestling boots, red shorts with white rims and white and black stripes on both sides of her shorts, and red bra straps with white rims and white and black strips on the bra, with same black sleeve and one of her skellington gloves. However as of right now she is in grey jeans, black cami and light blue button up shirt, her hair pulled up into a poof ponytail.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" she says

She goes after Vince and on right attacks him, something in her just snapped and she couldn't take it any more. She get's a few punches in before they rip her off him and handcuff her, paramedics come and handcuffs her, reading her her rights.

"I'm fine. Get the rest of them." says Vince, "And get Alexa in a straightjacket! That girl has lost her mind. I'll decide where she goes for the safety of herself and the safety of others.

"I am not crazy! I'm pissed! Fuck you!" says Alexa, fighting hard against the restraints to attack him again.

That just makes them believe Vince more and they have to hold her down to get her in a straight jacket so she won't harm herself or others around her, it doesn't stop her fighting though. She know's she's not crazy, she also knows she shouldn't attack the boss but he pushed her. She tries kicking and eventually biting to get free so they have to use the aurentieths mask but it doesn't stop the kicking. They sedate her a bit and get her in the car gently as she is a bit out of it at that point and get's her into a padded area of the prison. The ratings are going higher but not quite to how high he wants them, after tonight though, it should get to where he wants police go and do what he wants and gets the rest of the girls out of here. Vince goes to see Alexa and she gets up slowly coming out of it, he doesn't open the door.

"Let me out, McMahon! I am not crazy!" says Alexa

"Your actions prove other wise, Alexa. I can't have you attacking me for no reason." says Vince

"No reason?! I have plenty of reasons to attack you, jackass! For starters getting me arrested three times!" says Alexa

"I didn't do it, Alexa, you did it to yourself." says Vince, "I'm going to let you cool off and come to your senses."

With that he leaves her there ignoring the words she yells his way.

"I want to press charges." says Vince

"Are you serious? You pushed her." says one of the cops

"I know I did. She still committed a crime, I will drop the charges when I see fit. Do your job. I am pressing charges against her, I don't want her to know about this though. Interrogate her and press charges." says Vince, he leaves.

"What do we do?" asks one of the cops

"I don't know, the boss said do what he wants so we do what he wants." says the main cop

"Do you blame her though?" asks the same one

"No" says the main cop

They take her to an interrogation room and lock her to the center of the table after getting the jacket off of her.

"Alexa Bliss, Vince McMahon has pressed assault charges on you." says the main cop

"What?! He forced me to that point! You were there! Why in the hell is he charging me?! Anyone would have attached him!" says Alexa

"That's not the point. You still attacked him. He wants you charged so we have to but we need to talk to you. This here is Dr. Jones, he is our psychologist. Were going to talk and he is just going to listen." says the main cop

"Is this a joke?! Are you kidding me right now?!" says Alexa

"No." says the 2nd cop

"Do I have a choice?!" asks Alexa

"It'd be in your best interest to talk to them." says her lawyer, who isn't to happy about being called in for this

"Alright fine. I'll play along." says Alexa

"Why did you attack, Vince McMahon?" asks the main cop

"He pissed me off." says Alexa

"How did he piss you off, there has to be more than that." says the 2nd cop

"He was going to have me arrested again for no reason. I didn't do anything! He was going to put me back in this hell hole!" says Alexa

"The prison." says the main cop

"Where else, Sherlock?" asks Alexa, sarcastically

"Alexa. Corporate." warns her lawer

"I am. I'm answering their questions aren't I?" asks Alexa

Her lawyer sighs and the doctor clears his throat.

"I want to ask you about this tournament, was there any punishments involved?" asks the cop

"Just worse and worse outfits to wear and the more you just want to leave and get out of there and leave the place. I don't want to be here! I never wanted to be here don't you get that?" says Alexa

"I see. Well I have everything I need." says Dr. Jones

The cops leave Alexa to talk to her lawyer and to talk to him.

"What do you think?" asks the main cop

"I don't think she is mentally insane but if we send her to prison she'll snap and might go in that direction. I think therapy and chained to a hospital bed is the way to go. After this whole thing is over with release her. She's still very much sane, but anything like this would make anyone snap. That's all it is too it, she snapped." says Dr. Jones

The police nod and decide to send her to Dr. Jones mental hospital where Dr. Jones will watch over until the day of the trial and keep test on her, when he can't watch her she'll go to the padded room in the prison. In the meantime the girls are really confused, they even have a court date for the next day, they don't understand what they did wrong or why Vince is doing this, he's already broke them what else does he want? Alexa has completely lost it and after what happened it's a wonder why the rest hasn't either. They get together in the yard and try to figure it out and end up blaming each other and get into a yelling match that almost comes to blows.

"LADIES!" yells Steph

They all look at her wondering what she has to say.

"Why are we trying to turn on each other?! No one in here is the enemy!" says Steph

"You're right. Vince is the enemy." says Maryse

Steph waves her arms in a calm down motion, she's already forgotten what the real motive is.

"He is the enemy but if we break down now he wins! We need to stay together!" says Steph

The girls look at each other and nod in agreeance, they won't let Vince win. They go in and get ready for bed and talk about the trial that is coming up tomorrow.

In the insane asylum after Alexa has calmed down:

"Alexa? Can I call you Alexa?" says Dr. Jones

"Only my friends can call me that." says Alexa

"Alright then, Mrs. Bliss." says Dr. Jones

"What do you want from me?" asks Alexa

"I want to know why you attacked Mr. McMahon today." says Dr. Jones

"We have been through this, how many times do I have to answer your questions?" asks Alexa

"Several, but we're going to do something different." says Dr. Jones

"What exactly?" asks Alexa

"We are going to do an exercise. I'm going to have you sit up and I am going to put you in a hypnotic trance." says Dr. Jones

"Are you a hypnotist now?" asks Alexa, rolling her eyes

"No no. It'll be different." says Dr. Jones

He hypnotizes her into falling asleep.

"Okay Mrs. Bliss, I am going to talk to you and you are going to answer me, do you understand?" asks Dr. Jones

"Yes" says Alexa, keeping her eyes closed

"Good. Mrs. Bliss, I want you to tell me about today, not the beginning of it I am talking about work." says Dr. Jones

"I am talking to some of my friends at work and about to get ready for work. It was going well until Vince McMahon came in." says Alexa

"What is he saying to you?" asks Dr. Jones

"My name. I see policemen with him coming that way." says Alexa

"What are you thinking at that moment?" asks Dr. Jones

"I don't want to go back, and he's an asshole." says Alexa

"Where do you not want to go back?" asks Dr. Jones

"His prison." says Alexa

"He owns a prison?" asks Dr. Jones

"No, he is running the prison, I don't know why." says Alexa

"What else happens, Mrs. Bliss?" asks Dr. Jones

"I'm attacking him for everything he's done." says Alexa

"What do you mean by 'everything he's done'?" asks Dr. Jones

"The tournament. The rules." says Alexa

"The tournament that has been happening on tv?" asks Dr. Jones

"Yes" says Alexa

"Alright, Alexa, that is enough for today when I say 'now ' you'll awaken do you understand?" asks Dr. Jones

"Yes" says Alexa

"Now" says Dr. Jones

She awakens it's actually late so Dr. Jones as her go to bed for the night it will be a long night for her and him and long morning as the trial isn't until the night after Dr. Jones leaves Alexa has some personal thoughts:

"What the hell was that about?"

"Why did I have to go through that?"

"That was so stupid. I was basically repeating myself….at least I think I was"

"What time is it now? There isn't really a clock here. I can't look at my phone they took it."

"I'm so bored! What do these people do all day in here?"

"I can't stay here forever, I have to find a way to get out of here."

She moves her hands and legs to discover that she is strapped to the bed.

"Well leaving now won't happen and I doubt I'll be able to leave on my own anyways. I'd have to stay here for days just to be able to befriend someone to get out of this hell hole."

She shakes her head clear, she doesn't even want to be here now, why would she want to stay?

"My best bet is to play nice and get out of here the old fashioned way. I am not staying here another night."

She heard a noise and looked up it was a nurse with Insomnia medicine, though it is a fake so it won't do anything really to her, and food and a drink.

"What's that?" asks Alexa

"Your medicine for insomnia." says the Nurse

"I don't have insomnia, are you trying to knock me out?" asks Alexa

"Just take your medicine like you're suppose to." says the nurse

Alexa grumbles and takes her medicine like she's told to even though they both know she doesn't need it.

"Hey what time is it?" asks Alexa

"11:30." says the Nurse

"Thanks" says Alexa

"No problem." says the nurse "I'll check in on you later"

With that the nurse leaves and Alexa is left alone with her thoughts once again. The next day, Brie gets to go home with Daniel, because she's pregnant over a week, she just found out not that long ago and Vince doesn't want to add any more stress.

Alexa is getting transported to the prison alone as the van had to make a special trip to get her. The charges will be dropped as soon as they get there she won't know until after the trial. She taps her foot and thinks:

"Think Alexa, think. I can't be there anymore."

"I also don't want to beg to be released."

"I will not plead or beg. But I have to get out of here. I am not going back there."

The van came to a stop and makes her get out with some help. She actually escapes out of the jacket and when Trish opens the doors she nails Trish before taking her handcuffs her to the van, and puts on her mask that they kept on her on Trish.. She runs for it but doesn't get far before Aj and Kaitlyn catches her and handcuffs her. Kaitlyn holds her while Aj get's Trish unhandcuffed bringing Alexa into the room to be tied into her chair. Though in this mock trial Vince is the judge, as he suspected he's way over his views the way he wanted. Alexa is there in black pants, her black cami a grey tee shirt with a cross on the front of it, her white and silver headband and a black thing coat. She is also in a restraint chair to add to the effect of her being mentally insane. Mandy, who is standing in for Brie, is in a red flowered dress and nude heels. Stephanie is in a leather black dress that zips up. He listens to the girls plead their cases too him and Nikki pleading her case for her and Brie. Kaitlyn is in a black dress with her dark grey boots, Aj is in a navy blue dress with a pattern of four ovals making a diamond in the middle cut out in bottom of the dress, Trish is in a gold dress with a pair of matching heels, and Lita who isn't in a dress at all is in black dressy pants and a black dress up tank top with three buttons. The "judge" listens and claps which confuses them.

"You girls were great, I'm going to get out of here and let Lita explain it all." says Vince

"What the hell! You never said that Vince! You're not throwing us under the bus!" says Lita

"Exactly! We begged you not to take it to this extent! Look at Alexa! We should have let her kick your ass!" says Trish

"Enough!" says Vince

"No! You're done! You want us to tell them? Fine but it's your bed, lay in it!" says Kaitlyn

He goes to leave but Kaitlyn and Aj hold him so he can't run for it.

"What in the hell is going on?!" asks Mandy, she stood in for Brie but she can't plead for her.

"Let me go! Aj! Kaitlyn!" says Vince

They ignore him and are ready to let him go when things get heated. Even the police leave and so don't the witnesses, after getting handcuffs off the girls. They don't blame them one bit at all, he went way too far.

"So here is what happened.." starts Lita

Then the girls all teach them on what happened a few weeks ago and how Vince is at fault here, and apologize for how they treated them.

"You were only doing what you were asked, what we have a problem with is him." says Steph

They are all worn out but they make their way over there.

"Steph, come on now, I'm your father! Don't do anything harsh!" says Vince

"Harsh?! You put us through hell over ratings! That was beyond harsh!" says Stephanie, giving him a hard slap across the face.

The next thing Vince knows is Aj and Kaitlyn let him go and when he wakes up he is in the cell with all the girls looking at him smiling. The door is open but Stephanie is blocking away, he's out of it but he can hear her.

"So now who's locked up?" asks Stephanie

He doesn't answer except for a groan of pain.

"It looks like you are to me, Mr. Boss man. It looks like you dealt your cards and lost." says Stephanie

"Stephanie?" says Vince, coming out of it

"What is it? What could the manipulator want now?" asks Stephanie

He gets up and reaches for her hand she moves and slams the door shut.

"What the hell?! Let me out!" says Vince

"Maybe in two months." says Maryse

"What?! You can't do this to me!" says Vince

"Actually we can, you just fucked up. There is your bed lay in it." says Nikki

"Remember if you go to hit us you'll be locked up in the padded room." says Alexa

"We may have you turn against yourself." says Natalya

"We may have you locked up in someone's house all by yourself." says Mandy

"We may have you fight some legends." says Sasha

"We don't know yet, we can't decide what's best for the company." says Carmella

"So sit here and wait." says Stephanie

They walk off ignoring his pleads and yelling as they go home where they belong.

The End


End file.
